Accident
by XxXDragonManXxX
Summary: After a freak snowmobile accident, Adam meets a female kitsune. She tells him that she is the last of her race. Feeling sorry for her, Adam allows her to stay with him. Will they stay friends, or will there be romance between the two? R&R.
1. The Accident

**_I'm back with a new story. This is more of a 'real life' story instead of more 'fictional' story. Hopefully, this story will turn out as good as A Second Chance. Remember to review, please._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Polaris, or Motorola._**

**The Accident**

The snow was coming down harder than it was earlier. For once the meteorologists were right. The headlight on the snowmobile was hardly even working, even on high. It was pretty much useless in this storm. The helmet's face shield was starting to cover with snow. The driver let off the throttle and wiped away the snow that had become accumulated on it. He replaced his hand back on the throttle but didn't accelerate, instead he began to squeeze the brake lever. Soon the machine came to a complete stop, and the other snowmobile pulled up and stopped next to it. The older teen let go of the throttle lever and used it to lift up his shield on the helmet.

"What's up?" Seth asked with slight concern in his voice. The other rider opened his shield and looked at Seth with a blank expression.

"We need to head back, this storm is only going to get worse." The rider said. Seth nodded his head and looked down at his sled then back up at the rider. "I'm going to head towards the trail to get home. You're best bet is to take that also, you won't have to worry about tree's and other obstacles." He nodded again and closed his shield. The other rider did the same, he focused back on driving through this mess and getting to the main trial that would take both of them home. He turned the handle bars to the right and began his journey.

The snow kept on changing direction, first it would come straight at them, then another moment it would be coming from the right or left. Both riders never went over thirty-five through this storm. Both of them weren't completely familiar with this area, so they took it slow and cautious. Every once and a while, both riders needed to clean off their shields in able to see. They even had to stop and clean off their headlamps, not that they did any good, but they needed them.

It took them about forty-five minutes to reach the main snowmobile trial, this would take them right back to their homes. But they each had to go a separate way, the lead rider pulled off to the side of the trail and shut off his snowmobile. Seth pulled up besides him, his sled facing the opposite direction, and shut off his machine as well. They both opened their shields.

"You want to come to my place, it's closer and my parents won't mind. They would understand with this storm." Seth asked. The other rider shook his head.

"Thanks but, I have to work tomorrow. Plus, I need to check on things." He said reassuring. Seth nodded and held out his hand.

"Just take it easy, alright bro?" The other rider took it and shook it. He gave him a devilish smile.

"Take it easy? Ha, you should know me by now Seth. I always push things to the limit. Even my life at times." Seth laughed.

"Yeah, I know Adam. We'll, I guess." Seth said while flipping his shield down. "Call me in the morning alright bro?" He shouted through his helmet. Adam nodded.

"Alright, I will. Take care bro." Adam said just before Seth's Polaris Storm 800 roared to life. Seth waved as he sped north, back home.

Adam sat there for a moment before starting his own sled, a Polaris Dragon 800. He knew Seth since the eighth grade. They were both seniors now in high school. Both Adam and Seth were eighteen. They both considered themselves brothers, both went through a shitty life. Both of them having divorced parents and moms that always needed a man. Throughout high school, they helped each other with academics. Both planning on entering the military after high school. Adam shook his head, clearing his head. "Now is not the time to take a walk down memory lane." He flipped his shield down and started his sled, the Dragon roared to life. Adam turned the lights on high and made his way south, heading home.

Adam was slightly standing while he rode down the trail, he looked down at the speedometer. The needle was between ninety and a hundred, he eased off the throttle and slightly squeezed the brake until his speed was about sixty. The snow wasn't as bad on the trail, thankfully the trees on both sides blocked most of the snow. So this allowed Adam to go quite a bit faster. As he rode down the trail, he had a sixth sense feeling to slow down even more. Usually Adam would ignore this feeling, but for some odd reason, he slowed down to thirty-six. He was about two and a half miles away from his road, then another three miles to his house but suddenly, everything became slow motion. In Adam's headlights was a yellow furred human. Adam let go of the throttle and squeezed the brake lever as hard as he could. But it was no use, he was still going too fast and he hit the person in front of him. The person was thrown a few feet back and the sled came to a sliding stop. Adam jumped off the sled and ran over to the injured person. He practically threw off his helmet and kneeled next to the body. Adam took his right hand and placed his two fingers on the neck of the victim, trying to see if there was a pulse. He found it but it was weak. The body was completely covered in yellow fur, it wasn't human. But it looked like a human, it stood up on two legs and was about six foot tall, when it was standing. Adam looked over the animals body to check for wounds or blood. Thankfully there wasn't, just some pieces of the cracked snowmobile hood in its fur. While Adam was on his knees, he dug through his pockets trying to find his cellphone. But no luck, he forgot it. "Great, the only time I actually need the thing. I forget it." He paused, "Well, I can't just leave it here. It'll freeze and die for sure." Adam looked in the direction that he was heading. "I'm not that far from home, I could bring it there and make sure it's OK then release it." He stood there for a slight second, thinking of his idea. He quickly decided that he would take it home. He ran over and quickly looked over his sled, the hood was damaged but it didn't seem to have penetrated deep enough to affect the engine or pipes. He quickly ran to the side of the sled and pressed the electric start, hoping it would fire up. It started fine, like nothing happened. He kneeled on the seat and pulled up next to the unconscious body. He left the Polaris running and got off to place the body on the sled. He grabbed his helmet and placed it on the animals head to prevent anymore harm. He picked up the body bridal style and carried it over to the snowmobile and put it on the seat like a normal person would sit on it. Adam got on behind the body, holding it in place while he drove home. As he sat down, he felt a furry thing on the seat. Adam looked down to realize that he had sat on the animals tail. He carefully moved it off to the side of the sled. He placed his arms tight against the unconscious body as he began to accelerate the sled. Adam needed to get home, he needed to make sure this 'animal' was OK. When he reached the open field just before his house, he was going one hundred and thirty miles per hour.

Adam made it home in ten minutes. As he pulled up to the garage, he reached down on the dash of the snowmobile and pressed the button to the garage opener. The door opened slowly and Adam eased the sled into the garage, not caring where he parked it. He hit the kill switch and jumped off. He walked over to the left side of the sled and bent down to pick up the animal. It was still unconscious, and it's breathing had become slightly labored. Adam quickly picked up the body, bridal style, and carried it into the warm house. He practically ran through the house. Adam carried the animal into the living room and laid it on the couch. He undid the helmet fasteners and took off the helmet and sat it on the floor next to the couch. Adam ran to the bathroom and grabbed some washcloths and placed them in the sink. He turned on the cold water to make cold compresses to place on the animals head. Still in his snowmobile suit, he walked back to the unconscious animal and placed the compresses on its head.

After taking a moment to stop and think, Adam realized that he was for sure looking at an animal. It had golden yellow fur all over it's body, white fur around its stomach, chest, lower arms, and lower legs. On it's legs, there were weird purple markings. And under it's eyes, there was another set of purple marks.

Adam sat down on the floor in front of the couch and thought to himself. _This is obviously not a native animal, let alone a 'normal' animal. From all the animal research I've done, I've never even seen any specie close to looking like this one._ He got up and took off his suit, Adam was sweating to death in it. Underneath the suit he was wearing black rude fit jeans and a Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt. He took a seat in the chair next to the couch, Adam closely watched the unconscious body. After a while, it's breathing went back to normal. Adam sighed and slightly closed his eyes, drowsiness was starting to take its toll on his body. Soon he found himself falling into the dreamy abyss, dreaming of all the events that happened that night.

_**XxxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Adam awoke to the sound of his cellphone going off, he drowsily walked over to the counter that his phone was and looked at the ID. It was Seth. He flipped open the black Razr. "Hello?" Adam said, drowsiness still present in his voice.

"Hey bro, did you make it home last night?" Seth asked. Adam took a moment to respond. "Adam?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. It was an 'interesting' ride home." I said while looking at my occupied couch. The animal was still there and asleep.

"What do you mean by interesting? Couldn't see through the snow?" Seth asked, slightly confused. Adam shook his head and continued to look at the sleeping body that was on the couch.

"It would be easier if you came over and I explained it." I said in a distracted tone.

"Um, OK. I'll be over in a half hour or so." Seth replied.

"Alright, seya then bro." And with that said, both of us hung up. I walked over to the animal to check on it. As I reached over to check it's pulse, It awoke.

**_Hope you liked that chapter because there is more to come. For those of you who follow A Second Chance, I have writers block. So it may be a while until I post the next chapter. Well, till next time. XxXDragonManXxX out._**


	2. Meeting Her

**_Hey, I'm back with another chapter finally. I just had Finals again and thankfully I passed all my classes *Phew* I should have more time to write again so keep your eyes open. I had a request for a sequel to A Second Chance. If that is the case, I will need more requests to actually start on that. Remember to review please... Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon, Polaris, Motorola. _**

**_Meeting Her_**

She awoke slowly, her head and body ached terribly. As she opened her eyes, they revealed beautiful sky blue eyes that seemed to make anyone warm inside when they see them. She slowly lifted her paw and covered her eyes, blocking the light that shone into her eyes. The female slowly moved her eyes side to side, trying to see where she was. Where ever she was, it was warm and comfy. A lot better than her den that was cold and damp. From what she could gather, it looked like she was in a house. _Why am I here? _She asked herself. Suddenly, the previous night's memories flooded into her head. She remembered looking into a bright light then being tossed into the air and hitting the hard packed snow. After that, she must have been knocked out from the impact. Suddenly, a young male voice cut through her thoughts.

"Your awake, thats good. I was worried I seriously injured you." The voice that spoke was comforting and warm but, it had a hint of drowsiness and sorrow. She removed her hands to find the source of the voice. As her hands moved from her vision, a young male no older than nineteen stood beside her. He was slightly crouched down looking at her with his green eyes. The young male smiled at her warmly and spoke again. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was reassuring and comforting. She slightly smiled back and tried to sit up only to be stopped by the male. "Just lay there, you've had a rough night. Your fever just broke a few hours ago. Just lay back and relax for a while. I'll go get you some water." The young man stood up and walked out of her vision. She did as he said and laid back down, setting her head back on the soft material. The female looked up at the ceiling and smiled, it felt as if she was suppose to be here or something. She felt at home for some reason. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes again, waiting for the young man to return with water for her to drink. He returned a few moments later with a small bowl filled with cool water. He put the side of the bowl to her delicate lips and angles the bowl so the liquid could run into her mouth. She graciously drank the cool water, letting it run down her parched throat. She drank all the water that the little bowl held. She sat back and sighed softly.

"Thank you, my throat had become dry from not drinking in so long." Her voice echoed throughout the living room. The females voice was as gentle as the spring breeze and as lovely as the full moon on a clear night. The young man stood back in disbelief the animal he had cared for just talked. It just talked to him. He shook his head and smiled.

"It's not a problem. It's the least I could do after I did this to you." He said the last part with sorrow in his voice. The female looked up at him, slightly confused.

"What do you mean? How did you do this to me?" The female looked straight at him with her sky blue eyes. He looked away and sighed.

"Last night, I was coming home from snowmobiling and.... "He paused." And I hit you on accident. I wasn't paying attention to the trail and you appeared in front of me. I didn't have enough time to react so my sled hit you." He looked back at her with sorrow plastered onto his face. She sighed and smiled back.

"It wasn't completely your fault. If it wasn't for that storm, I wouldn't have been on that trail looking for a new den." The young man walked over to a lounge chair and sat down, watching her.

"Is it ok if I ask you for your name?" He asked politely. She smiled and slightly giggled.

"It's Ina." She smiled and blushed slightly, even though the young man couldn't see it through her fur covered face. She never really talked to anyone like this before. Especially a human. And the fact that he was male even made her more happy and comfortable.

"That's a beautiful name Ina." He smiled softly. "I'm Adam." He leaned back in his chair and continued to watch her carefully for any signs of discomfort. She blushed deeper and had to look away, afraid he could see her turning redder and redder. Adam raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. "Is everything alright Ina?" She nodded immediately and continued to look away. He shrugged it off and sat there in the lounge chair.

It took Ina a few moments to regain her composure. But when she did, she looked back at Adam sitting in the large black chair. She laid back and sighed slightly, but not of discomfort. Adam stood up and went back to where he was before. Ina watched his movements until he was out of her view of sight. Adam came back with a black cup in his hands that was filled with coffee. This was his breakfast. A cup or two of coffee and maybe a slice of toast. Even though Adam was six foot four and about a hundred and seventy pounds, he didn't eat a lot. Adam took a few sips of coffee before placing it on the table beside him. The song _This Calling by All That Remains _broke the few moments of quiet. Adam reached over and answered the cellphone, it was Seth.

"Hey, I just pulled in."

"Alright, cool. Meet me in the garage. I'll be out in a sec." Adam hung up the phone and stood up quickly. He placed the Razr in his front pocket and walked over to Ina. "I need to go out in the garage for a few minutes. Will you be alright to be alone for a bit?" He asked in his comforting voice. Ina nodded and smiled. Adam smiled back and started to head for the kitchen where the garage door was. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Adam disappeared into the kitchen and walked out. Ina heard the door close as he exited the house. She laid back and smiled, this human had been taking care of her. The thought of this made her upset, she has never been cared for by another. She had always taken care of herself through everything obstacle.

Ina was the last of her kind, she was the last of a great race that was once plentiful. But when humans appeared in the area years ago, they hunted them to extinction. Ina has survived by concealing herself and always running. She never stayed in one den for too long, afraid that a human may find her and kill her for the pelt. To her, Adam was different. He didn't see her as an animal, but rather an equal. She loved that feeling, not having to run and hide to save herself just to survive. She got up slowly, being careful not to make any noise. Her pads gently touched the hardwood floor. She pushed herself up and stood, her body cracking and screaming to her for laying down for so long. Her large furry tail laid on the couch, she moved it so it was close to her body. Ina slowly made her way around the house, only avoiding the kitchen so Adam wouldn't see her.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Adam walked out into the garage with no shirt on. Bad idea. It was only about thirty-eight out today and the garage was maybe forty-two. As soon as he stepped down the small flight of stairs, his nipples turned hard and his upper body flexed. He crossed his arms and continued to walk. Adam reached up and pushed the garage door opener to allow Seth to come in. The rush of snow and cold air wasn't very welcoming to Adam. Seth quickly ran in and Adam pushed the button again to close the large metal door.

"Your smart." Seth said sarcastically. "Think it's spring already?" He chuckled lightly at the sight of Adam with no shirt and his upper body slightly shaking. Adam gave Seth a pissed off face and snorted.

"Nope, I'm just seeing how hard my nipples will get." They both laughed and Adam went over to the closet that held coats. He put on one of the black leather coats, another bad idea. The leather was freezing but, it would warm up and keep him warm soon. Seth was already popping up the hood to the Polaris Dragon. Adam made his way over to the sled and peered down at the motor. His eyes went wide.

"Holy shit dude. How did you get home last night?" Seth pointed and showed Adam how bad the sled really was. Both of the pipes were bent in and were pretty much pinched shut. The motor was completely totaled. Adam stepped back to see a huge pool of snowmobile fluid under the sled. A mix of oil, coolant, and gas. He sighed and placed his hand on the hood.

"I have no idea bro. When I looked over it last night after the accident, it was fine. It stalled out when I hit it, but she started back up fine." He paused. "I was going 130 last night through the field." Seth looked at him in disbelief.

"Your lucky she didn't blow bro." Seth said as he continued to inspect the motor and damage. Adam stepped back again to see the ski's bent in and all fucked up. He shook his head and laughed to himself.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Adam was never one to believe in luck. He believed that things happened for a reason and to just deal with it. 'Kill or be killed' was one of his sayings. Adam was like a wolf, he took care of himself but he also took care of his friends when needed. Adam went over to the seat of the sled and sat down. "Wanna go in bro? It's fucking cold as hell out here, even with this coat on." Seth laughed and shut the hood of the snowmobile.

"Yeah, it is cold." Adam got up and headed for the house with Seth following him. He stopped at the doorway. Ina was still inside and laying on the couch. How was he suppose to explain her to Seth? Seth would understand, wouldn't he? Moment of truth. Adam pushed the door open and stepped into the house.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Ina went into a large room that was filled with snowmobile equipment and trophies. She walked over to one of the larger trophies and looked at it at the bottom was a gold plate that was engraved. _First Place. Open Class. _She continued to walk around the room, observing that the trophies either said _First Place _or _Second Place. _"He must race these 'snowmobiles'." She exited that room and went to the one next to it. This was Adam's room. The room contained a California King bed and one large dresser. On the walls were pictures of Adam racing his snowmobile. Though, there was one that was above the bed. It was Adam standing next to a girl about his age. His arms were wrapped around her tightly and they were both laughing. The picture was in black and white. Ina placed her right paw against the photo and smiled weakly. On the desk next was a small card that said _In Loving Memory of Courtney 1989-2009. _Below that was a picture of the same girl that was in the black and white photo. Ina placed her paw to her mouth in disbelief. She sat down on the soft bed and laid down, her legs dangling off the side. The bed wrapped around her fur and seemed to embrace her. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into the dreamy abyss. In her head said one thing. "He's just like you Ina..."

**_Uh-oh. What's going to happen next? Will Seth meet Ina or will she stay a secret? You'll just have to wait and find out. ;P Till Next Time, XxXDragonManXxX Out...._**


	3. Their Past

**_Alright, I'm back finally with another chapter. School has been a real pain, almost every week I have to write a new essay for my English class. Well, on to the story. _**

Their Past

"You still haven't told me 'what' you hit last night. From the looks of the sled, it was either a tree or some sort of animal." Seth said as the two men walked into the house and took off their shoes. Seth began to walk into the living room before Adam stopped him, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Hang on a second, I got to pick up really quick." He lied as he got in front of Seth. Seth smiled and laughed.

"I was here two days ago and you already destroyed your living room? You really need to get a girlfriend bro." Seth turned around and Adam let out a silent sigh of relief. "I mean seriously, you really need to get another girlfriend." Seth walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. He added his sugar and creamer and Adam stared at him with a depressed face.

"I told you," Adam said in a low depressed voice. "I won't pursue another girl. Not after I pledged myself to Courtney." Adam began to walk to the living room to see where Ina was. As he entered the living room, she wasn't on the couch where she was previously. Adam looked around, but not franticly to give Seth any reason to come in and ask him what he was looking for. As he walked past his bedroom, he seen Ina's yellow fur on his bed. She was sound asleep, curled up on his large blanket. Her chest slowly rising and falling. Adam smiled as he shut the door quietly.

Adam had closed the door just in time, Seth came into the living room and sat down on the couch where Ina had laid earlier. He took a couple of sips of his coffee and sighed. "I don't mean this in a harsh manner but, Courtney's been died for two years. You..."

"I know! You don't have to remind me!" Adam paused, moving his gaze from Seth to the floor in front of him. "She was everything to me, I planned on proposing to her at the graduation ceremony." He punched the door to his bedroom, forgetting that Ina was asleep on his bed. "But she died when she was driving here, coming to see me...." Adam paused again, tears starting to form. "If I hadn't called her to come over that night. She would still be alive and in my arms, she wouldn't be in a grave...." Seth sighed deeply as he reheard the story of Courtney's death.

It killed him to see Adam so full of heartache. After Courtney's death, Adam locked himself up in his house for two full months. Not coming out to attend school or go to work. Seth had tried to get him out of the house, but Adam refused to answer the door. Seth's parents eventually called the police to make sure Adam hadn't committed suicide. Even the police had to break down the door to enter the premises. Thankfully, Adam was alive but in a deep depression. Courtney's parents came over after they learned that Adam had locked himself in his house. But all he could say to them was 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Her parents never blamed him for her death. They looked at him as Courtney's future husband, something a few parents did.

"Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up that wound." Seth said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Adam slowly made his way over to his chair and plopped onto the black leather material.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to yell, it was unnecessary." Adam reached over for his coffee cup and took a drink. The contents were now cold from sitting so long. They sat there in silence for a few moments, drinking their coffee. Adam had tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"You still haven't told me what you hit last night." Seth leaned forward towards Adam's chair. Adam opened his eye that was closer to Seth and smiled weakly.

"I think it was a deer. I'm really not sure, after the sled stalled. I got off to see what I hit, but when I got to where the animal was laying. It was already gone." Adam lied, he wanted to learn more about Ina before he revealed her to Seth. Seth sat back and sighed.

"Your lucky you didn't get tossed from the sled when you hit that animal." Seth took the last sip from his coffee and got up, his cup in hand. "Well, I'm going to head out. Promised dad that I would help him with painting the bathroom." He smiled weakly. Adam laughed and nodded.

"Alright man, don't work too hard now." Adam knew that Seth really wouldn't do anything. Maybe mix paint, but that would be about the extent of it. Adam got up and seen Seth to the door. As Seth was about to leave, he looked back at Adam.

"Just forget what I said earlier. Alright?" Adam smiled and softly punched Seth in the arm.

"Yeah, Alright. Catch ya later man." Seth smiled as he exited the house and walked towards his truck. Adam watched as he started it up and backed up onto the road and headed home, the sound of the diesel engine faded away.

He closed the door and returned the living room to sit down. Adam sighed deeply as he sat back down in his chair. His head looked down at the hardwood floor, Adam's mind wondering. The sound of his bedroom door broke him from his trance-like state. He looked up to see Ina standing in the doorway to his bedroom. Her cheerful expression was replaced with sorrow and grief.

"I'm sorry Adam." She paused. "Thank you for caring for me but, I'm going to go back to the woods." She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her fur covered face. Adam looked at her confused and shocked.

"Why? You would rather go back out in that blizzard and live rather than stay in here were it's warm?" Ina's eyes shot open and stared at him in amazement.

"But I don't want to be a burden to you. It would...." She was cut off.

"Your not a burden Ina, your far from that. Now if you have family that is waiting for you then you are free to leave. If not," He paused and smiled. "Stay here with me." She smiles weakly at Adam's request.

"I'm the last of my kind, I have no family or friends. In this world," She paused. "I am alone." Adam sighs slightly to hear she is alone in this world. He cracks a weak smile and stands up from the chair.

"Then stay here Ina, there is no need for you to stay out in the cold when you can stay with me." He pauses. "Please, I insist." He holds out his hand, Adam's palm facing up and slightly cupped. Ina stood there, half of her told her to take Adam's hand. The other half told her to leave and live life like she had, alone. She smiled and walked forward and delicately took Adam's hand. Her soft velvety paws wrapped around Adam's large hand. A few tears fell from Ina's face. She didn't want to be alone anymore, she wanted to stay with him.

Adam smiled as she took his hand, her fur was so soft against his rough hands. Ina quickly embraced Adam and wrapped her soft delicate arms around his back, holding him tightly.

"Thank you Adam...." He smiled and returned the gesture, Adam pulled her close to his chest. As he did, he could feel her fairly large breasts that were hidden under her mane. Ina gently pulled away and smiled warmly, and giggled. "Your bed is really soft and comfy." Adam smiled and nodded.

"If you wish, that is where you can sleep. I can sleep in the trophy room." He said in his normal comforting voice. Ina smiled.

"That won't be a problem for you?" She asked, her voice was sweet and soft. Adam shook his head.

"No, it's not a problem. I can just pull out the cot and lay it down." Adam smiled. Ina smiled happily and embraced Adam again.

"It's been so long since I have been with someone. Especially someone who was male." Adam's face turned red as Ina gently nuzzled his bare chest.

"Ummm....Ina, what are you doing?" Ina realized what she was doing and pulled back abruptly. Her face was red but, thankfully her fur was thick enough so it didn't show.

"I..I'm sorry...." Her voice was shaky. Adam smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Ina." He paused. "But in order to sleep in my bed again, you'll need to take a bath." Ina looked up with a slight smile.

"But the last time I did, the water was really cold..." Her voice indicated she really didn't want to. Adam snickered and smiled.

"Don't worry, I promise you that you will have a hot bath." Adam began to walk towards the bathroom. "Come with me Ina, I'll start drawing your water." She nodded and followed Adam down the hallway to the bathroom. As they entered the bathroom, Ina's eyes went wide with amazement. The floor was a pearl white with silver walls, both the large garden tub and shower stall was black and the sink was made of black marble with silver faucet pieces. The bathroom was almost the size of the trophy room.

Adam walked over to the garden tub and turned on the hot water. He let the water heater turn on and heat up the water. A few years back, he installed a On-Demand water heater so he would never run out of hot water. As Adam felt the hot water rush past his hand he removed it from the flow of water and pushed in the plug that was on the bottom of the tub. "Ina, come over here and tell me if this is too hot for you." Still in awe, she slowly walks over to Adam's side and places her hand underneath the water. It felt great against her paw. It was hot but not too hot to hurt her delicate skin that laid underneath her fur. Ina shook her head and smiled.

"No, it feels perfect." Adam smiled and nodded his head. He stood back up and went over to the cupboard, that was underneath the sink, and pulled out a large sapphire blue bath towel for her. Adam walks back over and places the towel on top of the toilet that sat right next to the tub.

The water level was about half way, Ina was still moving her paw through the hot, soothing water. Ina looked so peaceful like that, it started to remind Adam of how Courtney use to act. He smiles weakly as he watches the form of Courtney take place of Ina. His eyes started to tear up. She looked back and smiled happily, "Is it ready yet?" Adam shook his head slightly and the image of Courtney faded back to his memory. He looked at the level of the tub, it was just at the right level.

"Y..yeah, it's ready Ina." She nodded happily and stood up, her tail waving side to side happily. Ina delicately stepped into the tub and slowly lowered herself in the hot water. Her expression said everything; relaxation, warm, soothing, and overall just wonderful. Adam smiled and began to walk out, leaving the door slightly ajar just in case she needed him for something. He walked back to the living room and sat in his chair. Adam looked back at the hallway as he heard Ina humming something as she bathed herself. He sighed as he remembered Courtney did the same thing as she bathed. Adam's eyes went wide. "No...she can't be......"

**_Defiantly left you thinking didn't I? I guess you'll just have to wait again until I re-post another chapter. Who knows when that will be right? I hope I can begin writing it soon as possible but with school, I don't know. Until next time, XxXDragonManXxX out! Also please review, they help a lot. _**


	4. The Truth

**_Sorry it took so long to update this. I was hospitalized a few weeks ago after I did my first qualifying race of the season on my quad. I took too much air and landed hard on the front suspension. Broke the entire front end and jammed four disks in my back. So I was in the hospital for almost a week. That really set me back. Enough with the B.S. On with the story..._**

**_I Do Not Own Digimon or FOX_**

The Truth

Adam remained in the chair for a few moments before getting up to walk down the hallway to the bathroom entrance. He quietly tip-toed down the hall so his presence would not be heard. As he neared the bathroom door, he paused. Adam stood a few steps away from the entrance. He stood there just listening to the sounds that Ina was making. So many memories flooded into his mind as he stood there. All the memories of his love for Courtney and the times they spent together. Adam slowly placed his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. He sat there with one knee up to his chest while his other leg was stretched out in front of him. Adam raised his right hand and ran it through his long, straight black hair.

"Can it even be possible?" He said to himself quietly. Adam rested his hand on the back of his neck and looked up to the ceiling, looking for some sort of answer. None came to him. He lowered his head back down and stared at the floor, his hand still on the back of his neck.

Ina sat in the deep garden tub, the water level above her chest and just below her neck. Before Adam left the bathroom, he had put some feminine scented shampoo on the ledge of the tub. She reached over, her fur soaked, and grabbed the bottle with her right paw. Ina stared at the bottle for a few moment, trying to find out how to empty it's contents into her left paw. Her gaze shifted to the top of the bottle and seen that there was a lid that must be opened. She lifted her left paw out of the water and carefully lifted the top. It opened with a slight 'pop'. She smiled and turned the bottle on it's side and emptied some of the contents on to her left paw. The liquid had a gentle scent of vanilla. Ina smiled as the scent fluttered into her senses, she never smelled anything that smelled so wonderful. She placed the bottle back on the ledge of the tub and began to rub the shampoo onto her body. The smell of vanilla permeated throughout the bathroom and slightly into the hallway.

Adam remained in the same spot for quite awhile, not moving his gaze or limbs. The smell of vanilla flooded into his nostrils. He lifted his head slightly and looked towards the bathroom door, a slight smile on his face. Even though it pained him to think of Courtney, having Ina around made him happy.

After the death of Courtney, Adam never went after another girl. No woman could fill the gap in his heart. He was asked out by many women, but every time he turned them down. Seth even took him to the local club and tried to have him connect with someone. Seth's plan failed, Adam would just sit at the bar and watched the other couples dance.

Ina remained in the tub for another twenty minutes after she cleaned herself with the vanilla scented shampoo. Her fur was now scented like the shampoo and she loved the smell. Ina laid her head back against the ridge of the tub and gently sighed. She was relaxed and happy. Ina slightly tilted her head to the side so she could look towards the door. She noticed that it was slightly open and to the side, she could see Adam's leg. Ina smiled slightly.

"Is everything alright Adam?" She asked, not moving her gaze from the doorway. Adam lifted his head slightly and looked towards the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm just relaxing here." His voice low and slightly cracking for not talking for a while. He could hear Ina giggle slightly as he answered.

"You're not trying to spy in on me are you?" Ina asked playfully. Adam's face turned slightly red as she asked that. Thankfully his face wasn't visible to her.

"N..no. I'm just sitting here, just in case you needed me for anything." He answered quickly. Ina continued to giggle. She never socialized with a member with the opposite sex, even of her own race. Ina slowly got up and stepped out of the tub, the sound of her claws hitting the tile floor could be heard by Adam. She walked over to the counter where the large sapphire towel was sitting and she picked it up, not knowing what to do with it.

"Could you come and help me dry off?" Her voice was soft and innocent. Adam stood up and stretched as he walked into the bathroom. He lifted his gaze from the floor to Ina as he entered the bathroom. Adam stopped for a moment to look over Ina's vixen body. Her golden yellow fur was dripping wet and stuck to her skin, giving her a more slim appearance. Ina's mane was flattened to her chest as well, revealing her breasts. Adam quickly shifted his gaze away from her and continued to walk closer to her. As he neared, he took the towel from Ina and wrapped it around her upper body. The towel covered her breasts and went down to her thighs. Adam's arms remained around her delicate body for a few moments, as if he was holding her. Ina moved back slightly so she could leaned against his chest. She smiled and sighed to herself. Adam held her closer to his chest and smiled, he felt he should hold her. "I feel so safe in your arms." Ina said in a quiet, soft voice. Her eyes were closed and her body relaxed in Adam's embrace. He looked down at her and reality came back to him. Adam looked up and seen them in the large mirror that was over the sink. As he looked into the reflection, the appearance of Courtney took the place of Ina. Adam closed his eyes to get rid of the illusion, except the image was burned into his thoughts. He re-opened his eyes and looked away from the mirror, afraid the illusion would come back.

"Ina, can I ask you something?" His voice had a different tone than anytime before. She opened her eyes and looked up slightly.

"Of course." Her voice was soft and delicate. Adam sighed slightly and looked down at her.

"Could you tell me how old you are?" The tone of his voice was hinted with worry and excitement. Ina thought for a few moments before answering.

"Well, in human years. I would be around two. Why?" Ina was wondering why he would ask such and odd question. Adam's eyes went wide as he heard the answer. _Could she really be the reincarnation of Courtney? _He asked himself.

"I was just wondering..." He said in a low tone. Adam really didn't want to explain truly for asking that question.

"You think I'm her, don't you?" Ina asked, her own voice had a hint of seriousness. Adam's eyes shot wide again. "I didn't mean to snoop, but when I was in your room while Seth was here. I seen a girls memorial picture on your nightstand. She died roughly the same time I was born." Ina exited the embrace and turned around, her sky blue eyes looked directly into Adam's. "I don't know what happened to her, but when your friend mentioned about finding a new mate or 'girlfriend'. You were very aggressive to his comment. With the little I know, it seems that you loved her with every inch of your heart." Ina moved in closer to Adam's body again to hug him gently. Adam's eyes were fixed onto Ina's beautiful eyes. As Ina's arms wrapped around his body, her towel fell to the ground. Her damp fur pressed against his body gently, getting his clothes damp as well. As Ina hugged him, he could feel her body slightly shake from the loss of warmth that the towel had provided. Adam wrapped his arms around her, not caring her fur was still slightly wet. His embrace was comforting and warming to Ina. She gently nuzzled his chest as he held her.

"Would you like something to wear until your fur dries?" Adam asked as he looked down at her. The top of Ina's head come to his collarbone, so she was pretty close to the same height of Courtney. She nodded and looked up at him, the tip of her muzzle brushed up against Adam's nose. Both Ina and Adam's face turned red, though Adam couldn't tell that Ina was because of her fur.

"Y..yes please." Ina said in a innocent voice. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments before Adam looked away and nodded.

"Come with me, we'll find something for you to wear." Adam began to walk away when Ina wrapped her three furry fingers around his right hand. He paused slightly and looked down at his hand. Ina quickly pulled away and looked away, completely embarrassed from the actions she just took.

"I..I'm sorry." Her voice was shaky and innocent. Adam smiled and replaced the grasp around her hand. She quickly moved her gaze back to his face. His expression was warm and comforting.

"You say sorry too often. You know that?" His voice was playful and kind. He began to lead her out of the bathroom and down the hallway to his room. If it wasn't for the narrow hallway, Ina would of walked right next to Adam's side.

As they entered his room, Adam let go of Ina's paw so he could get her some clothes. Adam made his way over to the closet while Ina made her way to the end of the bed so she could sit and watch him. Her blue eyes looked over Adam's figure, he was of a different specie but she starting to become attracted to him. She slightly shook her head to get rid of that thought. _Does he feel the same way for me? I mean...would he even love someone of a different species? Ugh, what am I thinking. He wouldn't fall in love with me. _Ina quickly thought to herself.

Adam turned around holding a black FOX hoodie with white vertical stripes and a pair of FOX racing jersey pants that were white with black tribal markings on them. "Here, these will keep you warm until your fur dries." He said as he began to walk towards her. She looked at the clothes with awe, they looked so warm and cozy. Ina gracefully took them and began to put them on, the jersey pants first. The legs of the pants were large enough that it didn't bother her fur. She then placed on the black FOX hoodie, as he unzipped the front. The insides revealed to be lined with soft elegant fur. As soon as she put her arms through the sleeves, Ina already began to feel the warmth of the hoodie. She zipped up the hoodie so it created a V at her chest.

Adam walked over and sat beside her, he quickly glanced at the clock at the wall. It was already 5:48 pm, no wonder why he was so hungry. All he had to eat today was the cup of coffee. He looked over at Ina, his eyes slightly averting to her chest then quickly up to her face. "I'm sure your hungry by now." She nodded and placed her paws in her lap, trying to act coy. "Is there anything special that you would like?" He wasn't really sure what she would eat, so he asked to get some ideas. Unfortunately, she shook her head and looked down at her paws. Adam sat there and thought for a few moments before throwing out ideas. "Would you like to try spaghetti?" She looked at him curiously, her sky blue eyes staring into his green ones.

"What is it?" She asked softly, her body slightly leaning against Adam's. He smiled slightly and began to list what was in the spaghetti and tried to describe the taste to her. She nodded her head and smiles. "This 'spaghetti' sounds good." Adam's nods and stands up. He begins to walk out of the bedroom and head towards the kitchen.

"Then I'll begin making it for us." His voice slightly cheerful. Ina stands and begins to follow him. Her eye's fixed on his figure as he walked.

**_Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I do have some good news to leave you all with. I am writing a sequel to A Second Chance, it will be titled A Second Life. I hope to have the first chapter up sometime next week, so keep your eyes out for it. Until next time...XxXDragonManXxX Out._**


End file.
